


Король должен быть выше всех

by fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc), SNsuki



Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNsuki/pseuds/SNsuki
Summary: его воля — лучшее оружие.Другие аккаунты автора:
Series: ФБ 2020: спецквест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921075
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Король должен быть выше всех

**Author's Note:**

> [SCP-3664 - Единственное оружие, которое тебе нужно - у тебя в голове](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3664)
> 
> Главная сила Дофламинго - Королевская воля, представлена здесь как плащ, что накрывает всех его врагов/демонов. Сам Дофламинго, желая мести и абсолютной власти, все еще находится внутри своих еще детских воспоминаний и желаний. Они, живущие в голове и повелевающие, тоже его оружие.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/51/55/0fXPQh85_o.png)   
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/23/cd/OXwgyOju_o.png)


End file.
